


The Master Hacker: Starship Factory: Near Assembly Line 3B

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [40]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Two starship engineers recognize Jaster and want their way with him.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/Milva/Peggie
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Master Hacker: Starship Factory: Near Assembly Line 3B

“Well, I have been feeling strange since we came here, Mr. Claw,” said Steve.

Jaster wiped oilder innards off his sword. Again. Lilika was giving Steve her calculated, assessing glances, but Jaster didn’t think Jupis had hacked Steve. He thought Steve was just more human than anyone wanted to admit, even Dr. Pocacchio, and Steve himself was struggling to accept it.

“Did Pocacchio’s update help?”

Steve made as if to scratch his forehead. Stopped.

“Alas, I’m afraid not. I—”

“Excuse me,” said a woman’s voice. “Did he call you Mr. Claw?”

Jaster and Steve both turned to see a young engineer with long, brown hair approaching them. Another woman was at her side, also dressed in engineer’s blue. Her hair was shorter. They both looked Jaster up and down eagerly.

“I most certainly did,” said Steve, clearly only too happy to help. He gestured toward Jaster with a hand. “This is none other than the famed Desert Claw.”

Jaster wished he’d stop doing that. It was weird, lying to all these random people. There didn’t seem to be a reason to. Of course, Steve didn’t know he was lying…

“Well?” asked Lilika. “What do you want with him?”

The short-haired engineer, who’d appeared the shier of the two, giggled and spoke.

“We want to see if he’s as good in bed as he is at hunting. What else?”

Lilika crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She looked pissed.

Jaster rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uh…” he said. He wasn’t exactly new to being propositioned, but it seemed _unethical_ if they wanted to fuck him only because they thought he was someone he wasn’t.

“Is this another euphemism?” asked Steve.

“Shouldn’t we be going?” asked Lilika.

“Are you off to stop Jupis Tooki?” asked the first engineer. “He’s not going anywhere. He’ll be holed up in the mainframe until someone forces him out.”

“You have time,” said the second. When Jaster met her eye, she looked away.

“Wouldn’t you rather have an experienced Burkaquan warrior?” asked Lilika.

Jaster blinked. He’d thought she was disgusted because she didn’t like thinking about men sexually—but maybe Lilika was jealous.

“Burkaquan warriors do not make the pages of _Mio Monthly_ ,” said the engineer.

“I ought to—” began Lilika.

Jaster stepped between her and the engineers.

“I’m flattered, but Lilika’s right. We should be going.”

“Aw, but now we’ll never know if the size of his sword is in a perfect ratio with the size of his sword…” The short-haired engineer sounded disappointed. “Or be able to win that pub bet about whether he’s cut or uncut.”

“Cut or uncut?” asked Steve.

“ _Now_ do you want to go?” Lilika unfolded her arms.

Jaster sighed.

They continued, hacking and shooting their way through even more Jupis-possessed robots, a handful more oilders. Jaster wondered where they came from, if pools of spilled oil took shape, grumpy to be awakened as beasts. They’d made it across one of the assembly floors when he noticed the two engineers had followed them.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” said the first engineer. She indicated her chest with a hand, drawing Jaster’s gaze before he realized that’s what she’d intended. He looked away. “I’m Peggie, and this is Milva.”

“We’re not creeps or anything,” said Milva. “We’re just…big Desert Claw fans. Not in a creepy way.”

“No, you just want him to impregnate you so you can have a famous baby,” said Lilika, crossing her arms. “I know your sort.”

Jaster gaped. Both Milva and Peggie’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh, dear,” said Steve. “Perhaps we should take a small break?”

Jaster liked that.

“Yes,” he said. “Yes, let’s do that.” He led them over to a few crates near a wall. “I’m not sure you’re looking for me, though.”

“You’re not the Desert Claw?” asked Peggie.

“Uh, well,” began Jaster, rubbing the back of his neck. Both Steve and Lilika were also watching him, and if word got back to Dorgengoa he’d lied, he’d be in big trouble. “That’s the name I go by…”

“Are you or are you not the man who escaped Rosencaster Prison Level 4?” asked Milva.

“You heard about that?”

“Of course,” said Milva. “You’re a legend!”

“Tell us,” said Peggie, “Was the prison as awful as the rumors say?”

Jaster very much did not want to think about Rosencaster Prison. Behind him, Lilika scoffed.

“I was there too. Yes, it’s awful—full of filthy, rutting men and ugly beasts.”

“I’d like to forget about the prison,” said Jaster.

“We can help,” said Milva.

Jaster looked from her to Peggie and back. He was tempted. He wanted something to cleanse his time in the prison, and they were attractive, not to mention very willing. And while Lilika was irritated, she’d had her fun. The way she’d made Costel scream…the sound had stirred Jaster then, still gave him tingles at the base of his neck. He smiled.

“What do you have in mind?”

Lilika scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Men,” she muttered as Jaster took Peggie’s hand.

“We won’t keep him too long,” said Milva, eyes on his ass, then his shoulders.

They led him away, to what appeared to be a breakroom, and locked the door using a keypad on the inside of the room. Jaster looked around, saw tables and chairs, a large viewscreen taking up the entirety of the back wall, couches. Machines that made coffees lined a counter, mounds of food nearby—mellow bananas, muffins.

“It’s just a breakroom,” said Milva, catching him staring. This was normal to her.

“We don’t have this kind of…plentiful nourishment on Rosa.”

“No wonder you’re so lean.” Peggie pulled him farther into the room, toward one of the couches. Her other hand felt his side. Her touch felt good; Jaster reached out and tilted her face with a hand, leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, hard, somewhat inexpertly. Grabbed the back of his head with both hands and pulled his face toward hers. That was fine—Jaster had experience with all sorts, and overly eager individuals were fun too.

Milva began trying to undress him as he and Peggie kissed. She pulled off his scarf, took his weapons from him, tried to undo his pants. Jaster pulled away from Peggie. When he touched Milva’s face, she kissed him, clearly the more experienced of the two. As they made out Peggie began unbuttoning her uniform, grabbed Jaster’s nearest hand and pulled it to her breast.

He took it to mean she wanted to be touched there, so he cupped and massaged, rolled her nipple between finger and thumb. Peggie gasped. Milva went for Jaster’s shirt, then his pants. She gave a hard yank and they fell down to Jaster’s boots.

Peggie stared, wide-eyed, at his hard-on like it was some sort of beautiful and horrific spectacle. Milva took hold of him and stroked, causing Jaster to pinch Peggie’s nipple so hard she gave a little cry. He pulled away from Milva’s lips.

“Oh, she’s fine,” said Milva, turning Jaster’s face back to hers. She kissed him again, pulled back, shot Peggie an evil little smile. “It’s a good size. Trust me, it’ll feel amazing in you.”

Jaster was suspicious now. For all Milva had originally seemed the shy one, it was Peggie who would need a little more effort. He pulled away from Milva, letting her continue stroking him—it felt damned good, after all—and dropped the hand on Peggie’s breast down to cup her again. He didn’t want her to feel rejected, but he didn’t want to be so aggressive.

“Have you—” he began.

“I want to lose my virginity to you,” blurted Peggie, her cheeks turning red.

Well, that changed what he was planning somewhat. Jaster could see she was eager, but also didn’t know what to expect. He wanted her at ease, so he smiled—somewhat filthily—pulled his other hand up to cup her free breast, and stroked his thumbs gently over the tender skin there. He leaned in, brushed his lips against hers.

“There’s nothing to lose,” he said. Then he kissed her again.

“You can have him first, if you want,” said Milva. Jaster could feel her eyes on him as he kissed her friend, teased her tender skin gently. Milva released Jaster’s cock and began undoing her own clothes.

A small noise grew in Peggie’s throat. She pulled Jaster’s hands up to her nipples again; he twisted gently. Then, cautiously, he probed past her lips with his tongue. She eagerly opened to him, allowing him to kiss her deeply. Instead of trying to kiss back hard, like she’d first done, Peggie let him lead, moaning deep in her throat as he worked her breasts. Jaster sensed she was having difficulty standing and he leaned forward, just enough to tip her back to the couch. She went. He straddled her, felt curious hands take hold of his cock. She tried to pull him between her legs, but Jaster wanted to hold off, so he kissed his way down her neck, between her breasts. Peggie released him, hands flopping back to the couch.

Milva slid into the couch next to Peggie and spread her legs, slid a hand between them. She appeared to enjoy watching Peggie’s flushed face, her excited expression. Jaster slid his hands up the inside of Peggie’s legs, slowly spreading them, caressing them. He took her left nipple in his mouth and teased it, flicked the tip with his tongue. Peggie moaned and dug her fingernails into his scalp, hard.

Jaster’s cock twitched. Fucking fast and hard was fun, but he liked drawing it out like this just as much. He knew he was leaking, pulse beating steady in him. He wasn’t as intensely turned on as he could be, but rather burned with want, a level desire.

Milva took one of his hands and pulled it to her thigh. Jaster slid it down, pulled her leg toward him some, mouth still on Peggie.

“Let’s see if you can multitask,” said Milva. She drew his hand deeper.

Peggie moaned again, spreading her legs to Jaster’s gentle touch. But Milva wanted something different. Jaster came up from Peggie’s breast long enough to suck his fingers, then he returned to Peggie, slid his hand back in Milva’s lap. He found Milva’s clit, teased it. She leaned back on the couch while Peggie drew Jaster’s mouth to the breast he’d been neglecting. He went from teasing to figure eights, hearing Milva’s breathing increase. Just as Jaster was wondering if she wanted to come she moaned and arched back against the couch.

“Yesss,” mumbled Milva.

Peggie was digging fingernails into Jaster’s scalp again. He pulled his hand away from Milva, giving her a moment, and kissed his way down Peggie’s stomach. He spread her legs, rubbing them, glanced up at her. He wanted her completely relaxed and open before he entered her. She saw the question in his eyes, licked her lips, nodded.

When he took her clit in his mouth, she gasped. He treated her here, too, to slow, gentle motions. He didn’t suck too hard, get too vigorous. He swirled his tongue over her, enjoying the way she tasted, how her body tensed with pleasure under his palms. Peggie grabbed the couch cushion, pushed herself at Jaster. He kept up his motions, wanting to test out her pussy with a finger, not wanting to distract her from what she was feeling. He decided to focus on her clit, which turned out to be a good decision—she came after a few more minutes of his sucking.

“Oh oh what!”

He’d heard people say stranger things. Peggie dug her fingernails into his head again and Jaster couldn’t tell if she wanted him to stop or keep going. She shuddered under him, let out an almost sob. He gave her one last lick and pulled back. Milva was smirking.

“Well?” she asked.

Peggie gasped.

“Hey,” said Jaster, resting a hand on her thigh. “You okay?”

Peggie nodded, swallowed.

“Wow,” she mumbled. “I never…”

Jaster really hoped this wasn’t her first orgasm too. She had to be a few years older than he was.

“I mean I tried myself but I…”

He stood, cock bobbing, and glanced back at Milva.

“Give her a few minutes,” she said. Her eyes flicked to his cock. “Is that uncomfortable?”

“Do you want it?” asked Jaster. Milva was definitely up for a little more than Peggie. He leaned forward, hand on either side of her on the couch, put his face up near hers. Lingering over her, closing her off. Milva grabbed his cock, stroked it like she was challenging him.

“How long can you last?” she asked.

“Haven’t timed myself.” Jaster kissed her, the taste of Peggie still on his mouth. “I’ve never had any complaints.”

When he pulled back, Milva licked her lips.

“Go down on me,” she said. “It’s my turn.”

Jaster obliged. He started slow, like with Peggie, but it soon became clear Milva wanted harder suction. He gave her what she wanted, enjoying her taste, too, different than Peggie, still wonderful. Milva hissed when she came again, holding Jaster’s head where she wanted it as she rode the sensation. He didn’t try to pull away until she released him.

He gave himself a few strokes, leaned back. He was beginning to want to come, the urge bothering him more than it had a little while ago. He noticed Peggie watching him.

“I want you to kiss me,” she blurted. “I want you…”

Jaster turned to her.

“I need you in me,” said Peggie.

Milva placed a hand on Jaster’s ass and pushed him toward her friend. She got up off the couch, went to sit naked on a table, facing them.

Jaster ran a hand up Peggie’s side, leaned in to kiss her again, hearing the little hum Peggie let out when she tasted both herself and Milva on him. That made Jaster’s cock twitch. He was so ready to enter _someone_. He tilted Peggie’s head toward him, her lips parting for his tongue. She leaned back on the couch now, opening her legs to him, and he slid a hand up her inner thigh, over her mound. He passed his fingers over the entrance to her pussy, encouraged to find she was wet there. Still, he kept more than conesheepskin in storage. Peggie being wet probably meant she was relaxed enough for him, but added slickness couldn’t hurt.

“What’s…” began Peggie as he pulled one out, also some lubricant.

“Is that a conesheepskin?” asked Milva from her table. She sounded like she was teasing herself.

“That’s very Rosan of you,” said Peggie, then flushed. “We have condoms here.”

“But it’s not necessary,” said Milva. “Peggie wants to really feel you. And you won’t come in her. I want to feel you too.”

“Trust me, it’ll feel good,” said Jaster, and rolled the conesheepskin on as Milva rolled her eyes. “Here, Peggie, roll onto your stomach.”

She hesitated, then did so. Jaster straddled her, rubbed her back, then her lower back, watching her relax again. Then he pulled her up to her knees, pushed her forward to lean on her forearms, and reached around to toy with her clit. She moaned, relaxed. He slicked up a couple fingers and put one to her wet pussy, circling the opening.

“Can I feel you?” he asked.

Peggie moaned and leaned back in response, so he eased the finger into her. He waited for her to relax again, moved it a little, added the second finger. He reached his other hand around and played with her clit again, listening to her breath getting louder.

“Just fuck her already,” said Milva.

“Please,” said Peggie, word a drawn-out moan.

Jaster pulled his fingers out, rubbed lube over his conesheeped cock. He pressed the head up against Peggie, slowly eased himself in. She took him half in before she got too tight and he wasn’t going to push it. He could hear her swearing into the couch cushion. He pulled back, eased in again, a little deeper now.

“Ohhh,” moaned Peggie. She remained immobile as Jaster fucked her, gently, steadily, only going in as far as he could until he met resistance. Other people, he might have pressed forward regardless, but not someone who wasn’t used to it.

“You feel good,” he told her. She did—tight, warm. His slickened cock slid in and out deliciously.

“More,” she breathed.

Jaster picked up the pace, then leaned forward and fondled her breasts again. Peggie moaned, open-mouthed against the couch cushion, eyes closed as she focused on what Jaster was making her feel. His cock filling her completely, time and again and again, his hands squeezing and kneading her, thumbs gliding over her nipples. He could tell she was really enjoying it when she started rocking backward into him, forcing his cock deeper into her. It would be hard not to get off—she felt good, and he hadn’t gentle-fucked someone inexperienced in a while. It hit an itch he hadn’t realized he wanted to scratch. But he forced himself to hold off. Milva loomed nearby, clearly still wanting another turn.

“Peggie,” said Jaster, thinking she might enjoy feeling like she was driving him mad. “I can’t…it’s hard not to lose it all up in you…”

Peggie impaled herself harder on his cock. Damn, that made it even harder for him.

“Shit,” said Jaster, and pulled out, kept his cock out a moment. Peggie protested, but he twisted her nipples again.

“That looks like a close one,” said Milva from the table. She sounded more amused than that she was judging him.

Jaster gave himself a few heartbeats, then entered Peggie again, hearing her exhale of contentment. He fucked her steadily now, kneading her breasts furiously, sliding his hands across her body to grab her stomach. He circled her clit with two slickened fingers, keeping up the steady thrusts. She felt amazing under him, sounded like a woman not conscious of what noise she was making, which only made it better. It didn’t take her long to let out a cry, her ass pressed against him as his cock found a home all the way inside her. She tensed around him as she came, causing Jaster to clench his teeth, and then she slumped forward onto the couch, panting.

“Peggie?”

“I’m…wow,” she said, which Jaster took as a good thing.

“Well?” asked Milva, sliding off the table.

“I thought it was going to hurt,” said Peggie. “But by all the kings of old, it was amazing.”

“Good,” said Milva. She shot Jaster a hungry look. “My turn.”

Jaster was beginning to wonder how many times he was supposed to get these women off before he could let a load off. They’d both come twice and Milva was talking a third time. Jaster’s cock was hard and as much as he liked giving away orgasms, his desire for release was intense.

“Lie down,” said Milva, helping Peggie off the couch. “You’re going to submit to me.”

Jaster liked the sound of that. He did as she said, wondering what she had in mind for him. She got up on the couch over him, straddling him. Jaster reached up to take hold of Milva’s breasts, but something in her gaze made him change his mind and go for her hips instead. She leaned down toward him, kissed him once.

“Let’s see how long you can hold out,” she said. Her hand found his sheathed cock, guided it to her. When she angled down on Jaster, she drove him all the way inside.

It felt amazing. He was aware his lips were parting slightly as Milva rode him, pleasuring herself with him. Jaster wanted to thrust up, into her, but resisted the desire, knowing she’d probably not like it as much. What he wasn’t expecting was for Peggie to return, recovered from her previous orgasm but not sated.

She, too, straddled him, but she straddled his face, cutting off view of Milva. Then she took his wrists, forced his arms over his head on the couch. Jaster let her, surprised and turned on.

“I want to try out that first orgasm again,” said Peggie.

She tilted her clit toward Jaster’s mouth and he gladly opened for it. Restrained, one woman working his cock, the other forcing herself in his mouth, he soon found himself stuck in a cycle of thrill and forced restraint. He couldn’t come yet, he wanted to, he shouldn’t, oh it was so hard not to, he needed to, he had to resist.

He felt Milva’s hand between them as she forced herself down and up his shaft, seeing to her own clit. She felt so good, and Peggie tasted just as wonderful as before. Her grasp was stronger, more arousing than Jaster would have expected, fingers clenched around his wrists. He let them use him, wanted them to use him up.

“Come on,” said Milva, voice low, around sharp breaths. “Come on, hunter. You can’t hold it back. You know you can’t.”

She very much sounded like she wanted him to come first. Jaster was just managing to keep himself from the brink—or he was up until the point when his work on Peggie’s clit came to fruition. She gasped and swore on top of him, digging her fingernails into his wrists as she orgasmed again, right on top of him. This, along with Milva’s forceful strokes, was too much. He came, grateful for the conesheepskin as he lost his load up Milva. And then, like some sort of domino effect, he felt her clench around him, heard her make a small noise. Peggie coming had set Jaster off had led to Milva’s orgasm.

Peggie released his wrists and stood.

“Fuck,” said Jaster. “I’m spent.”

“Hmm,” said Milva, rocking on his cock again.

Jolts of sensation traveled through Jaster, too intense. He swore again. Milva laughed and dismounted, leaving Jaster’s cock to flop onto his abdomen.

“Not bad,” she said. “Peggie?”

“Do you need a wife?”

“Uh…” Jaster sat up, uncomfortable. He pulled the conesheepskin off his shriveling cock. “Not…currently?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re married!”

“Men all have to have a downside,” said Milva.

Jaster was confused.

“Of course I’m not married…I’m just not looking at the moment.” He paused. “But I’m flattered. I enjoyed myself. Hope you did too.”

“Did I!” said Peggie.

Milva rolled her eyes. They all pulled their clothes on again, Milva heading for the mounds of break room food.

“We definitely need something after all that,” she said.

When Jaster snagged a mellow banana and began eating it in large bites, Milva snickered. He slowed himself, tried not to look like he was feasting on cock. Not like he didn’t like that, but…right now he wanted to get back to Lilika and Steve, who probably had a million questions, not to mention were ready to deal with Jupis and get off this planet. Jaster wanted to be on his way too. Apart from Milva and Peggie, he didn’t particularly like this starship factory. Learning where starships came from really took a lot of joy out of it for him.

To Jaster’s surprise, when they left the breakroom, Milva and Peggie peeled away from him.

“I don’t think your companion likes us too much,” said Milva.

“If you want to come back for more, we’ll be around,” said Peggie. She actually winked at him.

Jaster rubbed the back of his head. They left him to find his own way back to Steve and Lilika, who were sitting in silence against a wall.

“Mister Claw,” said Steve, getting up, “Did you ever answer the cut or uncut question?”

Jaster ignored him.

“That was not as fast as promised,” said Lilika. “You must be one of those men who have difficulties.”

“Difficulties?” asked Steve.

Jaster sighed.

“Could we keep going?”

“Now you wish to keep going?” The way Lilika said it, it made Jaster sound completely unreasonable.

“We put everything on hold for you and the engineer with the keycard,” said Jaster.

Lilika refused to look at him. Which was just as well—more yellowbolts swarmed in the corridor before them, and they had other things to concern themselves with. Jaster was ready to be done with this starship factory and on their way again.


End file.
